


Dream of a Curious Man

by Heinrich_hailkylux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 星球大战 7：原力觉醒
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinrich_hailkylux/pseuds/Heinrich_hailkylux
Summary: 警告：充满私设的 ABO！PWP！Dark Poe!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：充满私设的 ABO！PWP！Dark Poe!

Ⅰ

ⅰ

Kylo第一次见到Hux是在一场乏味之极的社交舞会上。

半长的金红色头发用缎带讲究地束在背后，几乎是他全身唯一的亮色，在流光溢彩的枝形吊灯下如发光体般耀眼。

Kylo已经听说他很久了。

而就Kylo的观察，那些传闻大多属实---Armitage Hux确实如同一支金箔打就的玫瑰，漂亮又脆弱，仿佛稍微经历些风雨就会零落凋敝，无怪所有人都认为他必定会成长为一个Omega；老Hux也的确对这个生母卑贱的私生子异乎寻常的宠爱，整场舞会Hux一直跟在他位高权重的父亲身后，父子俩还会不时地交谈。

似乎感受到一直跟随在身边的目光，Hux回头看向Kylo坐在的位置，而他丝毫没有偷窥被撞破的尴尬，毫不遮掩地仔细打量着Hux的正脸---他的眼睛就像外婆留给母亲那条项链上的祖母绿宝石，粉色的嘴唇仿佛庄园里初绽的八重樱。Kylo举起酒杯，冲他露出一个志得意满的傲慢微笑，仿佛Hux已经是他的囊中之物。

Kylo没有虚张声势，从他十六年的人生经验看，一个注定成为Omega的脆弱私生子能获得他的垂青理应感到荣幸。他是Skywalker家的小少爷，比他大四岁的胞姐Rey上个月已经正式成为家族继承人，作为唯一的亲弟弟，Kylo的地位也随之水涨船高。而这让本就骄傲的Kylo越发傲慢起来，他有常人难以企及的显赫出身、卓越天赋，十四岁时更是顺理成章成为一名Alpha---Hux不仅是个私生子，还是个Omega！

即使国境之内性别平等早已是主流观念，母亲更是Omega中出类拔萃的代表，但这依然没有改善Kylo对Omega的轻视，尤其他几乎是个天生的Gay，就像是个Beta一样对Omega的信息素免疫---他一直为此洋洋自得，仿佛这是天选之子的证明。

Kylo此前从未对一个Omega产生过兴趣。酒吧里倒贴上来的小Omega们即使把信息素织成一道屏障包围在他身边也无法对他产生任何影响，除了偶尔尝鲜，他更喜欢把英俊的Alpha操到合不拢腿，以此来彰显自己的强大和魅力。

如果不是Hux足够漂亮，并且足够冷淡---他对于Kylo的关注无动于衷，连最细微的表情变化都没有赏给Kylo就转回头去，重新投入那些无聊的社交对话之中---Kylo或许也只尝试勾搭两下就丧失兴趣，毕竟这个私生子才八岁，即使不驯如Kylo也并没打算发生些实质性的关系。

但现在一切都不同了。从小到大，Kylo都予取予求、从未遭受过拒绝，Hux就如同一件需要费些脑筋才能得到的限量商品，即使到手之后就随手弃置，也等他尝到滋味再说。

他的手肘撞撞身边的Rey，眉飞色舞地向她宣布决定，“我要得到他。”

Rey已经习惯了弟弟突兀又不着边际的决定，漫不经心地敷衍他，“又看上了谁？”

“Hux家那个私生子。”Kylo的手指毫无尊重地指向人群中的Hux。

Rey微微皱起眉，“别闯祸，他毕竟姓Hux---他才八岁。”

Kylo满不在乎地耸耸肩，“一个私生子，还是个Omega，早晚送出去联姻---大不了我娶他，能嫁给我都是他高攀了。”

Rey还想教训点什么，Kylo已经不耐烦地冲姐姐摆摆手，把她没出口的话都通通堵回去，“分化性别之后就能结婚了，Mommy知道我提前圈养一个Omega说不定恨不得立刻让我们订婚。”他没有再看Rey的脸色，重新拿起一杯酒走向Hux。

ⅱ

Kylo没有什么追求人的经验，他甚至也没有谈过恋爱，几段长长短短的关系都仅仅依靠肉体维持，而他又是出了名的喜新厌旧、缺乏耐心，是以Rey也并没有把Kylo那突如其来的兴趣放在心上。

Kylo的确缺乏耐心，但却并未如姐姐以为的那样遭受几次拒绝之后就恼羞成怒地放弃---他恼羞成怒地将Hux堵在贵宾休息室里，拎起他瘦弱的身体重重抵在墙壁上，眼角泛起血色，“你他妈以为自己是谁？”

Hux精致的小脸上没有分毫的波动，仍旧像是个冰雕的娃娃，“松开。”

Kylo发出一声响亮的“Huh”，嘲讽与暴怒随着回声在房中激荡，“不识抬举的小杂种。”他扬起一个见到猎物时的残忍微笑逼近Hux，浓烈的Alpha信息素席卷整个贵宾休息室，“今晚你爸就会把你送到我床上---他得求着我妈让我娶了你这个血统不纯的Omega。”

Hux翠绿的眼珠里倒映着Kylo的身影，无言的蔑视像是刺一样扎进Kylo心底，好像他只是一条狂吠的野狗。Kylo单手扼住Hux的脖颈逼迫他高高抬起下巴，柔软的嘴唇仿佛主动迎上来一样呈现在Kylo面前，他低下头狠狠咬向那两片嘴唇，脖颈上却忽然像被细针刺了一下，眼前顿时一片天旋地转，甚至来不及反应就重重栽到了地上。

跌坐在地毯上的Hux平静地站起来，抬起手整理一下衣物，才取出通讯仪叫他的卫官Phasma进来。他踢踢地上一动不动的Kylo，翻检砧板上待处理的肉一样用脚随意翻弄着Kylo的脸颊，不甚满意的啧了一声，“带他回去。“

Phasma迟疑了一下，“少爷，他是Sky…”

Hux打断了她的话，“我知道他是谁。”他忠诚的卫官便不再询问，轻而易举地扛起地上的Kylo从空无一人的贵宾通道出去了。

Kylo被拖进那条狭窄幽暗的走廊时已经逐渐恢复了意识，但酸软的四肢还无法积蓄起反击的力量。他眯着眼打量四周的环境，前方的Hux却在一扇门前停下脚步，他拉开厚重铁门上的小窗，“想出来么？”

“想！“室内的声音由远及近，像是合身扑在了门上，”求求你，放我出去吧弟弟。“

Kylo忍不住偏过头看向小窗里露出来的眼睛，他认识那双眼睛。那属于Hux家族的长子，Hux同父异母的大哥。自从Hux频繁地跟随父亲出席各种场合，Kylo已经很久没听到他的消息，传闻说老Hux一心偏宠私生子，早把妻子所生的长子抛到脑后---他以为那只是个荒谬的谣言。

“让夫人好好在庄园养病，来回奔波对她的病情并没有什么帮助。”Hux只堪堪到小窗的高度，却如同俯视般居高临下。

“我知道，我保证。”小窗里伸出一只手轻轻拽着Hux的衣摆，乞求着他的赦免。Hux厌烦地后退一步，随便打了个手势。

Kylo被拖进另一个房间时，隐隐听到隔壁的开门声与凌乱虚浮的脚步声---但他只是在心里嗤笑一声，无能的废物，被一个杂种Omega玩弄到这个地步，活该不得老Hux喜欢。

他嘲讽的笑意刚挂上嘴角，抬眼对上了Hux的目光。

ⅲ

Kylo剧烈地挣扎起来，但Phasma的手稳定地就像铁钳，牢牢把他按在仅有一人宽的医疗床上。两个仆人利落地将他的每一处关节都固定住，足有三指宽的皮质束缚带深深勒进他的皮肉，即使隔着衣料也紧得发疼。

Kylo大幅度摇着仅能活动的脑袋，厉声叫骂“小杂…”Hux手里的热茶哗地泼在他脸上，未完的叫骂立刻变成走了调的痛叫。

Hux在医疗床边的高脚椅上坐下，好整以暇地在小推车的金属托盘中翻翻检捡挑选趁手的工具。从方才的疼痛中恢复过来的Kylo听着金属间有些刺耳的撞击声，不安地再次试图挣扎，“你要干什么？”

Kylo眼前一花，皮革制品带着破空声抽在他脸颊上，整个头部都因为这一下磕在医疗床的软垫上。Kylo雪白的皮肤上浮起一道红肿的僵痕，羞耻与锐痛提醒着他当前的处境。

Hux淡漠地看着他，“换个语气，在你的牙齿被打落前。”

Kylo吐出一口血水，凶狠地看向Hux，“我是Sky…ahh！”他的脸被笞打向另一侧，生理性的泪水不受控制地滑落下来，落在下方的布料上洇开一个圆印。

Hux握着对折的皮带，冰凉的皮带扣在Kylo脸颊的红痕上拖动，“我知道你是谁---你的定位仪被我扔进酒吧街了，Leia追查不到我身上来。”他嗤笑了一声，俯视着Kylo，眉目间的讥诮与孩童特有的无辜混在一起，Kylo不自觉地哆嗦一下，浑身都泛起寒意，“等她想起找你，至少是四十八个小时以后，这已经足够我们做很多事情。”

Kylo先挪开了目光，咬住嘴唇不再吭声。Hux没有再理睬Kylo，他跳下高脚椅走到床尾，随意按下几个按钮。

医疗床的后半部分缓缓下降，可伸缩调节的巨大医疗镜落在Kylo斜前方，纤毫毕现地向Kylo展示着Hux的动作。那个如纸片般的男孩儿走到他身后，纤瘦的双手没有分毫迟疑地抽出Kylo的腰带扔在地上，一手扒下了他的裤子。Hux抬起眼看向镜中的Kylo，羞愤的神色取悦了Hux。男孩微微挑起眉，缓慢地褪下Kylo身后仅剩的遮盖。丰满雪白的臀部一点点呈现在Hux眼中，他满意地点点头，戴着乳胶手套的小手验货般拍打着紧绷的臀肉，噼噼啪啪的脆响灌进Kylo耳朵里，他全身都因为这份羞辱颤抖起来。

医疗床在此时又发出了嗡鸣，Kylo的双腿被迫分开，下腹被升起的软枕垫高，将他毫无保留地展示给身后的Hux。Kylo眼睁睁地看着他将一根细长的软管接入输液泵，捏着手指粗细的滴嘴在空中刻意停留了几秒在镜中展示给自己，随即塞入Kylo从未被使用过的后穴，而后轻轻按下了开关。

Kylo双目通红，紧紧咬住牙关忍下羞耻的呜咽。冰冷的灌肠液侵入Kylo的肠道，强烈地刺激着他柔软的内壁。Hux将滴嘴又刻意向内推了推，在听到Kylo泄出的一声呻吟后开口，“等你学会使用正确的态度与称呼之后，这才会停下。”

Hux的手指按压向Kylo的会阴，年轻敏感的身躯在束缚下小幅度地扭动着，Kylo的整张脸都用力抵着身下的软垫，以堵住自己随时可能冲口而出的呻吟。

而这还远不是结束。

Hux的手指挪向了更向下的地方，按进Kylo艳红的阴茎下隐藏的一处小孔---甚至Kylo自己都不知道它的存在，但仅仅是触碰的刺激就让他全身随之抽搐，含在嗓子口的呻吟冲口而出，一波三折地就像个叫床的荡妇。

“你知道，其实所有未成年的Alpha的Omega器官都还没有完全萎缩么？” Hux变本加厉地拨弄着那处小孔，语气中满是高高在上的玩弄，“如果好好开发一下，说不定也不比一般的Omega差---起码你应该是。”

他冰凉的手指扒开了那处正逐渐萎缩的隐秘器官，在Kylo连绵不断的尖叫声中低下头检视，“你也就剩这里和后面还是粉嫩的。”他拿起一个小号的滴嘴，连接上输液泵中的另一管液体，不容拒绝地推入Kylo那处粉色的小洞，摸索着不断推进直至顶到他的膜瓣口。Kylo的大腿不受控制地哆嗦着，拼命扭动着躲避，膜瓣也紧紧闭合着守护内里脆弱窄小的生殖腔，但却无法抵御这样冷酷坚定的入侵。滴嘴旋转着刺入膜瓣口，温热的液体喷溅着冲刷娇嫩的内壁，灌满本应被弃置的生殖腔。

Kylo发出一声尖利的哭叫，但艳红的阴茎却已经高高翘了起来。

ⅳ

Hux的手指轻轻弹弹那已经充分充血的器官，“果然很有潜力，”他的语气就如同赞扬，还有些故作无可奈何的遗憾，“但这是不被允许的。”

Kylo瞪着镜子中扬起的皮带，挣扎得医疗床都微微震动起来，但他的不驯和恐惧只能为Hux增添更多的满足感。皮带着肉的闷响几乎被破了音的尖叫完全遮掩过去，Kylo因为疼痛高昂的头重重跌回医疗床上，后穴与Omega器官中的滴嘴随着晃动在身体内移位，为他带来了过分猛烈的刺激，自腰部以下都不受控制的战栗着，而Hux终于满意地听到了第一声哀求。

“出去，把它们弄出去，小…Hux。”即使这种处境下，Skywalker家小少爷的哀求听起来仍然更像是个命令。

“Wrong.”Hux 的声音如同深扎在海底的锚，在这个信息素泛滥的禁闭室里显得格外稳定、又额外残酷。

Kylo的神色混合着痛苦、愤怒、仇恨与少许的畏惧，那张被汗水浸湿的苍白面孔都有些扭曲起来。Hux可以轻易从这张养尊处优、不知掩饰的脸上读出他的每一个想法---挣扎、妥协、再一次挣扎、恐惧、濒临崩溃、与最后的放弃。他嗫嚅着开口，声音嘶哑地仿佛被硫磺熏过，“S…Sir.”

“我以为你在称呼我的父亲。”Hux转回Kylo的身前，手掌近乎温柔地抚摸着他的颧骨，清脆的童声如同一把冰锥扎进Kylo的大脑，”Wrong.”

Kylo以为那已经是一败涂地的妥协退让，他甚至完全无法猜测、或者说完全不愿意猜测Hux所谓的正确称呼。但Hux直截了当地掀开了最后一块遮羞布，他猫眼一般的绿眼睛注视着Kylo，“我一直想要一个贵族小奴隶---父亲找来的那些不过是些殖民地里地主或者小商人家的小玩意儿，我不喜欢他们。”Hux顿了顿，冰霜般的脸颊上露出一个孩子特有的天真微笑，仿佛收到了生日礼物一样眼睛都闪烁着光芒，“我喜欢你。”

他的指尖在Kylo脸上不规则的黑痣与色斑间跳跃，如同一个被新玩具被分散了注意力的八岁孩子，但Kylo已经不敢再把他当做一个孩子---他已经为他的愚蠢和轻视付出了足够的代价。Hux没有催促他，只轻轻拨动输液泵的调解钮。Kylo的头部在软垫上来回扭动磨蹭，断断续续的呻吟从他口中逸出，堪堪能够到地面的脚尖徒劳地蹬着地面，脸上早分不清是汗水还是泪水，但即使闭上眼他的眼前还是会梦魇般浮现Hux的如洋娃娃般精致的面庞和矜贵的语调，欲望搅混了大脑，尊严就如同被Hux的短靴碾进了泥土里，他发出一声如野兽濒死般的哀鸣，“主…主人。”

Hux奖赏地拍拍他的脸颊，信守承诺地按下开关，取出软管，而那却带来了更大的羞辱---他的Omega器官如同一个不知羞耻的婊子，把那条软管当成了Alpha的阴茎一样挽留，只是手段拙劣地什么都留不住，只为身体制造出莫名其妙的空虚感。

Hux似乎并没注意到这个细节，也或许他只是突然大发慈悲地不予点破。他的手指停留在捆绑住Kylo的皮带上，“现在你可以把自己排泄干净，我会把你松开，”他放缓了语速，“我可以信任你么，奴隶？”

“你、您可以，”第一次出口之后似乎一切都变得不再那么艰难，Kylo垂下头，声音里只有些轻微的颤抖，“主人。”

Hux爱抚地摸摸他的圆耳朵，亲手为他解开那些束缚。Kylo的双腿立刻紧紧合拢在一起，他活动了几下僵硬的关节，十分顺从地爬下医疗床，挪向角落的马桶，紧闭着双目坐在上面将身体中的液体排泄出去。他的头几乎要埋在膝盖上，羞耻得全身颤抖，双肩耸动着似乎在抽泣。Hux走近他，安抚地将手指插入潮湿的卷发，不轻不重地揉按着，Kylo全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，在Hux抬起手时忽然重重向他柔软的腹腔撞去。

他撞了个空。

整个身体都因为冲力狠狠扑在地上，甚至打了一个滚撞在墙面上才停下来。光裸的臀部和大腿上沾染着几滴身体内残余的液体和地上的尘土，看起来就像一块跌在洗碗池里的奶酪。Kylo顾不上狼狈，单手撑着地面敏捷地弹跳起来再度向不远处的Hux扑过去。

那孩子无所畏惧地看着他凶狠的身影，嘴角甚至还挂着一点笑，他稚嫩的掌心里露出一个小小的发射器，摇着头按下了那处红色的开关。

Kylo重重跌在他脚边，整个身体都因为剧痛蜷缩起来，乍一看如同乖顺的奴隶亲吻主人的鞋面。他的下身如同失禁般从Omega器官处流出浅色的液体，带着极其薄弱的Omega信息素洇湿了光滑的苍青色地面。

Hux踢踢他的腰，驱赶他重新爬上医疗床，在Kylo动作稍慢时立刻又按下开关。Kylo刚站起的身体再一次跌在地上，滚动着身体仿佛被追打又无法逃脱的野狗。当这一次疼痛过去，他用尽最后的力气爬上去，瘫在床上被Hux束缚住了膝盖和腰。

Hux按动按钮将他的双腿完全打开， 疲软的Alpha器官垂着挡住了那处粉色的小孔，被Hux不耐烦地拨到一边，同他的后穴一起再一次毫无保留地展示出来。冰冷的毛巾擦拭过他裸露的身体，柔软的丰腴不知因寒冷还是恐惧战栗着。Hux失望地看着他，“你辜负了我的信任，奴隶。”他将那个发射器放进Kylo的掌心，攥着Kylo脱力的手指重重按下去，“现在，让我们复习一下。”

Kylo整个身体都弹起来，如同一条被丢上岸的鱼。拳头紧紧攥着，艳红的鲜血从指缝间缓缓渗出，脸色扭曲得就仿佛壁画上受刑的罪人。他的生殖腔里仿佛塞满荆棘，那尖刺结成一张残忍的网，凶狠地戳刺刮蹭着娇嫩的内壁，刚才还如同守护宝贵精液一样紧紧闭合着守护那温热液体的膜瓣在疼痛下完全张开，将腔中残余的液体吞吐着排了出去，淋淋漓漓地滴在地上。

Hux视若无睹，重新将滴嘴塞进Kylo的身体里---又是一轮全新的折磨。在Kylo来得及求饶之前，Hux就结束了这次灌溉，他微微偏头看向Kylo，“你需要学会服从和自控，奴隶，十分钟，夹紧你的屁股，不许再流出来一滴。”说着他按按Kylo平坦的小腹作为一个无声的威胁。

他拼命地夹紧屁股，Hux的手指在他下腹打着圈，仁慈地向Kylo解释他现在的处境，“那些药液都会促进你Omega器官的发育，Kylo，当然生殖腔里那个小小的电极和无伤大雅的微弱电流也会在必要的时候提供刺激。”Hux抚摸着他的脸颊，毫无征兆地甩了他一个耳光，“但它不会伤害你宝贵的生殖腔，只会帮你成为一个完美的小奴隶。”

Kylo扇动着鼻翼，却早已不敢对Hux说一个不字，未经训练的后穴与Omega器官根本无法紧紧闭合挽留满溢的液体，而对电极的恐惧已经让他放弃一切尊严，“主人，堵住…堵住它们，求您。”

“自己动手。”Hux将手推车送到了他手边，Kylo哆嗦着嘴唇捡起一个小号的肛栓抖动着送进自己的后穴，但狭小的小孔却承受不住托盘中任何一件工具。医疗镜泛着冷冷的银光，映着Kylo迷乱又焦灼的神色，他的眼角流出大颗屈辱的眼泪，手指摸索着探向自己的Omega器官试图堵住那处开合的小洞，却适得其反地加剧了刺激，不知是药液还是体液的黏腻液体涂了他满手。他绝望地向后缩着，大幅度抖动着肩膀，哭求声已经变了调，“主人，求求您，主人，不要复习---您可以随便惩罚Kylo，不要复习。”

Hux不置可否地松开了他，抬起下巴示意他把自己弄干净。Kylo啜泣着挪到角落将身体内的液体排干净，夹着双腿挪回Hux身边，膝盖用力抵在一起，连同双脚组成一个可笑的内八姿势。高大的身体弓起来几乎与Hux一样高，低声下气地哀求，“不要复习，求求您，不要复习。”

Hux让他重新打开了自己，将几个形状不一的小骰子逐个塞进Kylo的生殖腔，远远称不上圆润的棱角碰撞着折磨脆弱的内壁，带来难以言喻的痛苦与刺激，“你会一直戴着它们，直到我们下次见面---它们会提醒你怎么做一个好奴隶。”Hux最后抚摸了一下Kylo鲜艳如饮血的嘴唇，“你可以回家了，Kylo。”


	2. Chapter 2

Ⅱ

ⅰ

Kylo怀里抱着一个枕头，手指深深陷在柔软的枕芯里，紧张得连牙齿都格格作响。瞪大的眼睛盯着床头的闹钟，富有节奏的读秒声仿佛定时炸弹的倒计时。

七点钟。

Kylo一瞬间变了脸色，厚重蓬松的枕头里泄露出扭曲又绝望的尖叫，那叫声足以让每一个耳闻的人对他经受的疼痛产生出恐怖的猜想。汗水顷刻浸湿了他的睡衣，身上的薄被也泛起潮意，足足十分钟之后，Kylo才缓缓舒展开蜷缩的身体，鼻头红得就像个草莓，湿漉漉的眼睛如同受了委屈的小狗。

他脱力地瘫在床上，仅剩的那点挣扎与不驯都被那疼痛打得灰飞烟灭，只余下恐惧和畏缩---再过两天就到这一次见面的日子了，他一定、一定不会再愚蠢地顶撞Hux，他会做个、起码他会在相处的时候装成一个听话的奴隶，来换取Hux的宽恕和赦免。

Kylo并非没有做出过脱离Hux控制的尝试，他甚至曾狠下心来把自己绑在椅子上，通过内镜与长嘴钳试图把那个小东西取出来---但他因为这个举动在五分钟内经历了三次复习，他二次时就因为剧烈的疼痛晕厥过去，又被第三次复习用更猛烈的疼痛唤醒。他软在椅子上，不知多久才回过神，而无论在第二次会面时他如何跪在Hux脚边哀求认错，Hux的声音都还仍旧冷酷坚定，“既然你这么喜欢亲近它，那么我就照顾一下你的爱好。”

接下来的日子如同地狱。夜晚入睡前、清晨晨起后陪伴他的永远是无处可逃的疼痛。那颗小小的红色电极如同一枚着床的精子，吸附在他娇嫩的内壁上，那么微小，又为他带来那么无与伦比的剧烈疼痛， 就仿佛有个由锋利刀刃组成的怪物在他脆弱的生殖腔内旋转着切割摧毁一切。

他会做任何事情去求得Hux的赦免。

他也确实那样做了。他学会跪在他瘦小的主人身边乞求他的怜惜，学会训练自己的下体，学会奴隶应有的规矩和礼仪，学会成为一名他曾经看不起的Omega---在一次会面中他甚至完美得没有犯任何错误，而Hux抚摸着他的脸颊宣布了赦免。他狂喜地亲吻Hux的鞋面，又在回过神的瞬间难堪得通红了眼睛。他瑟缩着不敢被Hux看见他痛苦又羞耻的神色，唯恐招致他的惩戒，但Hux的小手只是放在他头顶，像是羞辱又像是抚慰，“充分保有羞耻心的奴隶才能成为完美的奴隶。“

那是一年多前的事了。现在Hux已经不再像起初时那么严厉，但无论Kylo在其他人面前仍旧表现得多么像一个传统强势的Alpha，在社交场合碰到Hux时他都忍不住微微发抖。然而似乎没有任何人察觉到Kylo的异常，或者说他们，包括姐姐与母亲在内，都以为Kylo被Hux迷住，甚至愿意为了他改邪归正。母亲在晚餐时甚至会询问一句他们的约会情形---由于生育欲望的低迷与人口维持规模的必要，国家一再放宽AO之间的合法婚姻年龄，早婚在贵族间更是自古承袭的传统。再加上他们所谓的约会都只是往来于两个家族大宅之间的做客，和最多不超过三个小时的独处时间，一切都看起来像是再正常不过的贵族间培养感情的方式。

没人知道他们私下里在做什么勾当，所有人都理所当然地认为Hux家的私生子天生就有这个本事---既能让父亲将他视若掌珠、又能让Skywalker家的小少爷浪子回头。

Kylo本可以告诉母亲真相，但他羞于启齿、又身怀畏惧。

或许他也有一丝别的不情愿，而他只是不愿意对自己承认。

Leia在早餐桌上不时就会看向不远处的Kylo，若有所思、欲言又止，放下刀叉后也没有立刻离开，这并不符合她一贯的作风。

Kylo一无所觉一样用叉子蹂躏着盘中的溏心蛋，未干透的刘海还软趴趴地耷拉在额头上，雪白的脸颊上微微泛起健康的红晕，整个人都因为近两年以来规律的作息看起来精神了很多。Leia已经很久没有逮到他带着一身酒气和乱七八糟的信息素从偏门溜进来，又或是在花园的角落抽加料烟。

或许Brendol的暗示并非操之过急，Armitage确实是唯一能对他从懂事开始就处于叛逆期的小儿子施加正向影响的人---Kylo对他的迷恋现在看起来既不是心血来潮、也并非出于什么见不得人的癖好。Brendol需要Skywalker家在国会中的支持，Skywalker家也希望在军方的保守派力量中有自己的盟友。作为非继承人的Kylo在婚姻上本就具有更宽松自由的选择，何况是门当户对、两小无猜，只除了Hux的年纪确实还太小之外，Leia和Han一时也挑不出这桩婚事的什么毛病。

Leia决定询问一下儿子的意见，“Kylo，你想和Armitage结婚么？”

Kylo有些迷茫地抬起头，两秒钟之后像是才反应过来，他的眼睛圆瞪着看向自己的母亲，忽然想起自己想要追求Hux时对Rey说的话。

“分化性别之后就能结婚了，Mommy知道我提前圈养一个Omega说不定恨不得立刻让我们订婚。”

他忍不住哆嗦了一下，甚至不敢去想拒绝的代价，单是回忆Hux对他做过的那些事就已经足够---他的脸涨得通红，掩饰地低下头紧紧盯着流了满盘子的金色蛋黄，Omega器官都条件反射地轻微抽搐着。他的声音很低，语气连自己说不清楚是情愿还是不情愿，“他…他才十岁。“

“如果你愿意的话，Hux家那里不会有什么阻力，”Leia饶有兴致地看向Kylo，他的小儿子因为健康的生活胖了一些，脾气也不再那么糟糕，但仍旧很少露出这种青涩的神情，她情不自禁地叫起了他的乳名，“你只是需要等待一段日子才能真正同房，你想要和他开始共同生活么，Ben？”

Kylo犹豫了一会儿，最终沉默地点点头。

ⅱ

Kylo已经有一阵子没有见到Hux。

两个家族都严格地承袭了关于贵族婚姻的繁琐礼仪来彰显对这场婚礼的重视，包括未婚夫妻在婚礼前不宜见面、婚期与一应婚礼细节都由双方家主亲自敲定，新人只需呆在家里接受安排等待婚礼---Kylo不知道Hux是否也会顺从这种安排，但他确实除了等待无事可做。

Kylo也不敢确定Hux是否真的支持这桩婚事，毕竟他只说过需要一个贵族奴隶，从未表露出更多感情。但可能Hux也不反感这件事---从确定婚期的那天起，Kylo没有再经历过复习，这让他甚至有些受宠若惊。

婚礼的设想开始有违Leia的期待，但在她知道Hux已经是内定的家族继承人时还是选择了妥协，而Kylo毫无怨言的接受也是她在两三天内就同意的重要原因。再有三个月，在婚礼结束后Kylo就要离开Skywalker家，住进Hux家族大宅，正式成为Armitage Hux的丈夫，或者更确切的说是妻子。

Kylo这一段时间一直超乎寻常的安静，那些婚前应有的兴奋、激动、焦虑与患得患失在他身上似乎都没什么体现，而这十分反常---Kylo从来不是什么情绪稳定的人。

Rey第十二遍关心他的心情时，Kylo才恹恹地从手臂里抬起头，“我没事，姐，我很好。”

Rey把他揪起来仔细审视，“不，你一点都不好，原力在上，你竟然会叫我姐姐---那意味着一切都糟透了。“

Kylo翻了个白眼，挣脱Rey的手换个角度重新趴在桌子上，半晌嘟哝了一句，“我有点害…“他把说了一半的单词咽回去，”我有点担心。”

Rey像是松了一口气，她拍拍弟弟的手臂，“这是正常的，起码Mommy这么说。这是重大的改变，而且你也要离开家了。说起来你之前就知道Armitage是内定的继承人么？怪不得他之前有底气一直对你不假辞色---Brendol是怎么想的？他的长子也不差啊…”

Hux从来没有与Kylo谈起过这些事情，但Kylo确实知道。早在他看见Hux如何对待他的大哥，他就意识到了外界对Hux的判断有多么荒谬，更不用说现在---这世上没人会比Kylo更清楚Hux的手段，即使他们已经有相当长的时间没有会面、即使他即将成为Hux名正言顺的丈夫，他依然觉得自己完全在他控制下、不敢期待任何一点的优待。

他确实害怕婚礼、害怕进入Hux大宅与他的主人共同生活，但他更害怕违抗Hux会付出的代价，害怕以后沦为Hux脚边可有可无的奴隶、而出现Hux身边的丈夫或者妻子是另一个人。

ⅲ

Kylo在浴室里呆了很久。

占据了家族大宅整个三楼西翼的房间已经为了婚礼再次翻修过，每一处都彰显着Hux的品味与兴趣。Kylo对这间浴室并不陌生，因为几面巨大的防雾镜Hux曾经在这里对他进行过几次训练。

Kylo磨磨蹭蹭地清洁好了自己---按照Hux一贯的要求，从里到外。他深吸一口气，才紧紧夹着一双雪白的长腿小步小步挪出浴室，看到靠在床上的瘦小背影又在原地停了一会儿，才低着头凑近宽阔的国王大床小心翼翼地跪坐下去，平视的视线只能看到Hux尚显纤巧的手腕，以及赤裸着踩在缎面抱枕上的双足，“主人。”

那只脚缓缓移动过来，隔着薄薄的丝绸睡袍搭在Kylo的肩上，精致的脚踝磕碰着他的脸颊指示他抬起头。Kylo顺从地抬起下巴，视线落在Hux如冰雕般的面容上，他还是和两年前一样，漂亮里似乎天生就带着脆弱的底色，稍有磕碰就将粉身碎骨---但Kylo知道，这支流光溢彩的金箔玫瑰内芯实际是经过完美切割的钻石，不露声色、坚不可摧。

而他碧色的眼睛里似乎含着点笑意，像是带着一点孩子气的得意与天真，与他矜贵冷淡的神色混在一起形成微小的反差，谜一样让Kylo不由自主地想要凑近他一点、再多看一会儿。

“满了么？“Hux的声音把他从着魔般的迷恋里一下拉扯出来。

Kylo下意识地瑟缩了一下，垂下头低声回答，“是的，主人。”

“打开自己，三十分钟。”Hux如常下达了命令，正如他们每次会面时一样。Kylo彻底从新婚夜的微弱幻想中清醒过来，左右看看找到了不远处的一把扶手椅，显然那是Hux特意放在那里充当临时的开脚台。

Kylo不敢站起来，努力收缩着自己的Omega器官爬行到椅子旁，谨慎地坐上去靠上柔软的椅背，将双腿抬起架在高度恰到好处的扶手上。

他将自己完全地展示了出来---艳红色的阴茎因为紧张和刺激充血抵在小腹上，深粉色的后穴随着略显急促的呼吸开合，粉嫩的Omega器官如同窄口的珍贵容器，正努力顺应Hux的命令紧紧闭合着守护来自主人的赐予，但在Hux的目光注视下这一切显得格外艰难。

Kylo脸上露出明显的忍耐神色，敏感的器官因为内里温热液体的轻轻晃动而不由自主地颤抖起来。

Hux起初并没有投注太多注意力在他的小奴隶---今晚应该叫新婚妻子身上。他只是看着Kylo驯顺地摆好姿势便挪开目光，随手翻阅几份因为婚礼而没来得及看的电子报纸。宽敞的卧室里只能听到两个人低低的呼吸声，而他奴隶的呼吸声开始时快时慢，Hux知道那是Kylo强迫自己努力调整。

他收起报纸看向Kylo，他雪白的双颊已经泛起粉色，漆黑的眼珠湿漉漉地看向Hux，鲜红的嘴唇微微张着如同在发出请求。日渐丰腴的胸脯掩在鸦青色的织金睡袍下，只在胸前凸起两点引人玩弄。白腻的小腿垂在空中，没着没落的脚趾也已经因为身体的反应蜷缩起来。那处粉嫩的小洞已经微微绽开，在暖色的明亮灯光下几乎能看见里面轻漾的液体。

Hux赤裸的双足踩在厚厚的地毯上，雪白的绒毛一直覆盖到脚踝，苍色的袍脚拖曳在上面，行动间掀起小小的波浪。Kylo的目光不受控制地落在他隐约可见的脚趾上，脸颊忽然就通红发烫起来。

Hux手背贴上Kylo的脸颊，像是一个爱抚，Kylo偏着头磨蹭他冰凉的皮肤，乖顺得如同一条讨宠的小狗。Hux露出一个满意的微笑，手掌缓慢地抚摸过Kylo紧绷的大腿，引起那一片皮肤下意识地战栗。Kylo的身体已经不像刚认识时那样细瘦，即使被布料包裹起来时看上去高大健壮、充满力量，但一旦裸露在灯光下、裸露在Hux面前，就柔软丰腴得贝类的软肉。Hux的手滑下去握住Kylo丰满的臀部，滑腻的皮肤稍一用力就仿佛要陷在Hux掌中，逆来顺受地随他捏扁揉圆。

Kylo仰起头，修长的脖颈拉成一道弧线，口中溢出低声的呻吟，“主人…主人，Kylo要…要忍不住了…”Hux的视线落回那处粉色的小洞，正随着Kylo胸膛的起伏快速开合着，如同盛满美酒的花苞，已经经受不住撩拨徐徐绽开，要将里面的佳酿洒出来了。

“没用的东西。”Hux手指微微用力，在雪白的臀肉上留下几道指印。

刚才已经动情的Kylo听到这句话脸色立刻苍白了一下，含着生理性泪水的双眼立刻就滚落出大颗的泪珠，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起将未出口的呻吟咽回去。他眨眨眼睛，仰着头把剩下的眼泪逼回去，才低垂着浓密的睫毛不再看向Hux，专心致志地调整着呼吸，Omega器官重新紧紧闭合起来守住里面的宝藏。

Hux像是并未注意到Kylo的变化，他的手指从股沟处流连向上，停在了那处小洞外面。Kylo的呼吸都停窒了一秒，随即恢复了悠长沉稳的节奏。被Kylo体温暖热的指尖轻轻按在闭合的器官上面，像是在催开一朵属于他的花。粉色的器官颤抖着绽开一条缝隙，纤细的手指滑了进去，浅尝辄止、一触即走，小洞却早已先于Kylo的大脑反应过来，拼命吮吸挽留着来自主人的一切---此前它们只承受过没有温度的玩具。

雪白的指尖染上一点近乎透明的液体，在灯光下显出珠光般的粉色。那是为了新婚特意准备的药液，还散着悠悠的玫瑰香气，混在清淡的Omega信息素里格外的勾人心魄。Hux看了一眼Kylo，倾身靠近他的身体，沾染着药液的手指在他鲜红的嘴唇上滑过。Kylo的睫毛抖动着，漆黑的眼珠蒙上一层水光，下巴微不可见地抬起来迎合着Hux难得轻柔的动作。

然后Kylo的眼睛一下瞪大了，一时间像是失焦一样看着Hux---他收回手指放进了自己口中，舌尖近乎缓慢地将残余的一点液体舔去。

Kylo全身都都哆嗦着，裸露的皮肤上浮起一层晶亮的薄汗，汗湿的手掌小心地捏住Hux的衣襟，“主人…主人，请允许Kylo…”悬空的一双小腿已经紧紧抵住扶手椅，另一只手攥着锦垫用力得如同要撕碎它。

Hux眼中浮起一个难以辨认的笑，直起身体不在意地点点头。白浊的液体立刻溅满了Kylo胸口的衣料，成团的、成块的、星星点点地将这件睡袍搞得一团糟，被命令紧闭的Omega器官湿漉漉的，粉色的小洞几乎完全张开，不知是药液还是体液的透明液体糊满了那处，还顺着股沟缓缓流下去将整个下身沾染得一片黏腻。

两分钟之后Kylo才回过神，整个屁股紧紧夹起来，脸色惨白得如同桌案上的信纸。他的牙齿磕碰着哆哆嗦嗦甚至吐不出一个完整的单词，Kylo翻下椅子跪伏在Hux身前，嘴唇亲吻着他的脚背，“主人，对不起，主人，请不要复习…不要复习，我以后都会做听话的奴隶，求求您。”

Hux的手掌落在Kylo浓密的黑发里，攥得他微微揪痛，“滚到床上去。”

Kylo立刻爬到床边抓着光滑的床单要翻身上去，却被Hux不耐烦的声音打断，“别把你的脏衣服带上床。”Kylo低声应是，顺从地剥下身上的睡袍远远扔开才挪到床上，却一时间不知所措，不知该摆成什么姿势---他求助地看向Hux，指望不要因为自己的表现而将新婚夜变成一场漫长残忍的惩罚。

“打开自己。”Hux的声音并不很严厉，但Kylo下巴尖上的眼泪还是随着他下意识的颤抖晃落。Kylo顾不上自己满是泪水的脸颊，向后靠在床头的靠枕上，再次张开双腿将自己的下体完全暴露出来。

Hux已经回到了床上，却并不着急处置他不争气的小洞和阴茎。他灵活的手指捻住Kylo与下身同样粉嫩的乳尖，拇指指腹毫不怜惜地揉搓着娇嫩的乳粒，像是调试乐器一样听着Kylo在他的玩弄下发出高高低低的呻吟，低沉的音色在这个夜晚婉转浮浪得如同叫春的母猫。

Hux看着Kylo起伏不定的神色，一半的他已经完全沉浸在欲望里只渴望Hux给他更多刺激、哪怕是痛苦，另一半的他羞耻又绝望，但汇聚在嘴唇上却如同委屈、又如同撒娇得嘟起来，似乎一个亲吻就能将这个高大的Alpha安抚成在他掌下求欢的温顺母狗。

Hux知道两年的时间足够让Kylo从疼痛和屈辱中学会服从与畏惧---他从来都不是一个宁折不弯的刚烈Alpha，他甚至不需要太严厉的手段就足以让Kylo在外表上成为一个合格的奴隶，而Kylo今晚表现得很顺从，没有因婚姻关系而对自己的身份有任何的混淆。

是时候给他一点甜头了。

Hux白嫩的手掌滑下去按住湿滑的Omega器官缓慢地揉搓着，柔软的小洞收缩着吸附Hux的掌心，求他赐予更多的爱抚与恩宠。Hux在Kylo接近迷乱的神色中将手指捅了进去，Kylo冲口而出一声尖叫，随即那尖叫连成了一串起伏的呻吟。

Hux的手指陷在那处窄紧的通道里，层叠的软肉争先恐后地包裹吞咽着它们，Hux略微用力将小洞撑开，流动的空气对敏感的内里造成超乎想象的刺激，灯光下那一处的粉色由外至内次第加深，浅红的软肉隐藏在深处，此起披伏地吮吸着Hux的手指。Hux的手指肆意搅动着进进出出，Kylo已经全身瘫软在床上只知道抬高屁股迎合他。他光裸雪白的身体如一只肥美的天鹅，就连滑腻的手感与滚烫的温度都如出一辙，小腿不知什么时候无师自通地勾上Hux的腰，再没有受到呵斥或惩罚后喃喃着主人，扭动着身体凑近Hux，想离他更近一点。

他从没有享受过成为Omega，那只代表无尽的疼痛与屈辱，和令人难堪的奇异潮热---直到今晚。巨大的快感一如巨大的痛苦，Kylo的大脑中炸开无数朵色彩斑斓的烟花，胸腔中却翻涌上没顶的恐惧，心脏如被攥紧一般揪痛。他盲目地追寻着Hux，乞求着一个怀抱、一个亲吻---他从未拥有、也从未肖想，但此刻就仿佛溺水般渴望着来自Hux的安抚，就如同发情期中的Omega渴望Alpha的占有与温存。

Kylo发出一串无意义的呻吟嘟哝，渴望地看着脸色几乎没有起伏的Hux，完全沉浸在灭顶的快乐与黑洞般的恐慌中。Hux的手指旋转着戳刺刮蹭他的通道，交合处发出淫靡的水声，Kylo全身哆嗦着尖叫，“主人！”

Hux弯下腰，在他失焦的双眼上留下一个吻。


	3. Chapter 3

III

i

Poe 已经很久没有再与 Kylo 有过联系---就像传言那样，Kylo 太过宠爱Hux 家的小杂种，从恋爱开始就很少出现在酒吧夜店，结婚之后更是从不出去鬼混。即使社交场合里都守在那个小家伙身边，占有欲浓烈得如同个正派保守的传统 Alpha。

他不知道 Hux 给他下了什么迷药---原力在上，那小东西都还没分化性别，连点微薄的信息素都没有，更别提 Kylo 原本就不受信息素的影响，他根本是个彻底纯粹的 Gay。即使 Hux 很漂亮，也没有可能到手两年之后还没看腻，Kylo 之前对美人的兴趣最长甚至都没超过两个月。

Poe 靠在栏杆上打量了一会儿规规矩矩穿着西服的 Kylo，他比之前更高、也更健壮，右手上像模像样地举着一杯香槟，空闲的左臂轻而易举地圈住Hux 瘦弱的肩膀，那个小美人的脸上虽然有了点血色，但还是单弱的仿佛风吹吹就能倒。

Kylo 显然耐着性子在陪他的小 Omega 进行无聊的社交谈话，左顾右盼时看到了不远处的 Poe。Poe 举起酒杯遥遥示意，Kylo 愣了一下也与他打了一个招呼，而后低下头在Hux耳边说了一句什么，才走过来。

他们曾经有过一段相当长时间的床伴关系，那时候 Poe 是下面那一个。他不太介意这个，快感才是最重要的。但当 Kylo 重新走近他的时候，他忽然想尝尝 Kylo 的滋味---一贯浓烈霸道的 Alpha 信息素里面隐隐掺杂了一点清淡的Omega 信息素，若有若无地撩拨着 Poe 的神经和 Alpha 器官。

那个小杂种是分化性别了么？Kylo 身上是不是带了他的气味---从前怎么没注意到 Kylo 有对这么挺翘浑圆的臀，和如此发达的胸肌。Poe 并不相信 Kylo 真得就浪子回头、改邪归正，或许他只是不再那么嚣张浪荡，学会了隐藏自己的肮脏小秘密。他露出一个熟稔的笑容，“Ben，好久不见了，最近过得怎么样？”

“是挺久了，Poe，”Kylo 下意识地皱了一下眉，又恢复了正常的表情，仿佛在隐藏什么烦恼，“我过得很好，你怎么样？”

“我一直都很快活，”Poe 不动声色地凑近 Kylo，“但我觉得你好像有点不开心，不，我没打听的意思，但我们可以去释放一下压力，”Poe 观察了一下 Kylo 的脸色，适时地补充，“去击剑怎么样？就在我们原来常去的那家俱乐部。”

Kylo 犹豫了一下，但他确实想去运动一下缓解自己隐隐的焦虑，Omega 器官里那根小小的按摩棒安慰着他的身体，但却催化着他的担忧。Hux 十二岁了，一年内他应该就会完成性别分化，但他还是那样瘦弱，前几天才发过一次烧---他担心 Hux 真的长成一个 Omega，虽然无论如何那都是他的主人，但他仍然希望 Hux 能成为一个 Alpha，能真正地填满他。

他渴望他的丈夫很久了。

Kylo答应 Poe 会去和 Hux 确定一下行程，如果没什么重要的事情的话就一起去击剑—事实上他只是去向 Hux 请求许可。

他走回 Hux 身边，安静等着 Hux 结束一段社交对话，才弯着腰在他耳边小声询问，“我可以和 Poe 去俱乐部击剑么，Armitage？”

Hux 不置可否地哼了一声，眼风扫到不远处的 Poe 身上，语气平淡地开口，“那不是你以前的情人么？”

Kylo 的脸红了一下，手指捏住 Hux 的手腕，拇指不自觉地抚摸着光滑的表盘，低声分辩，“那已经是很久很久以前的事情了。”

Hux 翠绿的眼睛里闪烁着一点笑意，嘴角也微微上翘，他偏了偏下巴，在 Kylo 凑近的嘴角上轻轻亲吻了一下，“那就去吧。”

Kylo 露出一个受宠若惊的傻笑，像警惕的狼狗一样向四周看了看，才飞快地在 Hux 的后颈的腺体上亲了一口，还轻轻舔了一下，“真的么？”

“等你结束了我去接你。”Hux 并没有阻止 Kylo 小狗一样圈地的行为，他一向很放纵 Kylo 在外表现得像个强势传统的 Alpha，因为他很清楚如何在必要的时候展示出自己的权威，其他的这些添头就当是对奴隶的一点宠爱。

ii

Poe 不相信 Kylo 没有听懂他的暗示。

释放压力、俱乐部、击剑---从前他们从各种正式场合上溜走的惯常路数，俱乐部的贵宾更衣室几乎等同于红灯区的橱窗，有时是几个贵族少年鬼混，有时也叫些娼妓来助兴。

Poe 不知道 Kylo 在搞什么花样，可能是因为太久没见起了点防备？Poe有些无趣地看着全副武装的 Kylo，起初只是做做样子挥击两下，但 Kylo 的剑术明显没有因为结婚被落下，打了一会儿 Poe 也有些兴起---他不知道自己是怎么了，原本他一点都不介意被 Kylo 打败，每个贵族子弟都知道 Skywalker 家族的剑术是多么出类拔萃，而 Poe 自己的强项也并不在这个领域。

但是今天他想要胜利，他想要压制 Kylo，征服 Kylo，或许是因为 Kylo 身上那清淡却诱人的 Omega 信息素味道，即使来自于那个讨嫌的小杂种身上。

况且羞辱那个小杂种的最好方式可能就是好好尝尝 Kylo 的滋味。

Kylo 又一次获胜后扔下了花剑，在场地边沿的长凳上坐下。他摘掉了头盔，汗湿的头发粘在额头上，雪白的脸颊泛起粉色的红晕，连眼睛也湿漉漉的像条刚睁开眼睛的小狗崽。他的两条腿有些不自然地叠在一起，似乎累极了似的轻微喘着气。

“Ben，还是那么厉害？” Poe 走过去在他身边坐下，摘掉手套，想摸摸那个可爱的大鼻子，“腿怎么了？是不是拉伤了？”

Kylo 摇摇头，他已经完全丧失了与 Poe 的交谈欲望。那支小小的按摩棒刚才在他身体里横冲直撞，每一次跃步都助纣为虐，毫无规律地磨蹭他的内壁。他双腿都软得打颤，被 Hux 培养得敏感娇贵的 Omega 器官不知羞耻地开合着，渴望着更多的爱抚。

Kylo 没有注意到 Poe 已经有些发红的眼睛，他自顾自地站起身离开，一边按下手环上的触摸键联系 Hux。

他需要尽快回到他丈夫的身边去。

更衣室的门被拳头砸响，Kylo 不耐烦地问，“干什么？”

“你他妈还问我干什么？”Poe 的声音有些嘶哑，混合着明显的情欲色彩，“你玩我啊 Ben Solo？这种地方用来干什么的你不知道？”

Kylo 正把击剑服脱掉，想要去冲个澡，听到 Poe 的话更加暴躁，“还能干什么？不就是击剑？”

门外骤然安静了下来，下一秒咣当一声巨响，Poe 踹开了那扇木门。他赤红着双眼，在 Kylo 的惊呼和骂声中扑过来摁住 Kylo 的手腕，“装什么装？你以为我会相信你那点改邪归正的把戏？”

Kylo 抬起脚踹向 Poe 的下腹，Poe 没有及时闪开，一下跌坐在了地上，他看到了 Kylo 艳红的阴茎。这没什么稀奇的，他早就见过了---但那下面还有处、还有处粉嫩嫩的、稍嫌窄小但不容错认的 Omega 器官！乳白色的小型按摩棒在穴口有些摇摇欲坠，晶亮的液体粘在丰腴的大腿上，淫靡得像是地下书店私售的低俗小说。

“你是个双？”Poe 脸上混合着震惊与狂喜，“怪不得你婚后都不再出来玩了，还娶了那个小杂种 Omega---两个 Omega，他怎么满足你？你难道只靠这些玩意儿？”

他爬起来再次靠近 Kylo，手掌探向 Kylo 紧紧合拢的腿根。

Kylo 的手臂挥舞着甩开Poe 凑过来的手，“滚开！”

连续被拒绝的 Poe 被信息素搅得失去了理智，像头服从于欲望的野兽一样扑过去，Kylo 被他撞到地板上，脸上重重挨了两个巴掌，一时耳朵里都嗡嗡作响。Kylo 挥出的拳头击中了 Poe 的下巴，而这种程度的疼痛只会让 Poe 更加失控。

他咒骂着踹上 Kylo 的膝盖，在他痛得不由自主蜷缩起来时掰开了他的双腿，汗湿的手掌塞进腿间的缝隙，拽着那根还在震动的小按摩棒远远扔了出去。

Kylo 疯狂挣扎着，狭窄的更衣室没有更多躲闪的空间，他甚至无法借力坐起来，只能试图抓住任何物品砸向 Poe，但几个瓶瓶罐罐根本无法阻止发情期的 Alpha，更何况一个暴怒的 Alpha。

他感到那根手指触碰到了他的器官边缘，他踢打着尖叫起来，就像是那些他从来都瞧不起的 Omega 一样凄厉地叫喊着伴侣的名字，“Hux！“

iii

Poe 抽搐着栽倒在地板上，Kylo 看到那个熟悉又瘦小的身影从 Phasma 身后走出来。

他扑过去抱住少年纤瘦的身体，脑袋埋在他腰间呜呜哭泣。

Hux 接过 Phasma 递过来的披风盖在 Kylo 身上，手指插进他柔软卷曲的黑发里。轻微的揪痛让 Kylo 从惊惧里清醒过来，湿漉漉的黑眼珠有些躲闪地看向 Hux，“主…主人，Kylo 不是…“

Hux 的拇指抚摸过他脸颊上的红肿，冰凉的戒指让 Kylo 不由自主打了个哆嗦。碧绿的眼睛里照常没什么温度，看向地板上被电击晕厥的 Poe 就像是看着一颗沙子，“玩得开心么？”

Kylo 摇着头，却不敢多做辩解，抱住 Hux 的手臂紧紧地不肯松开。

Hux 的目光挪回 Kylo 身上，鹿皮短靴不轻不重地碾压着他早已疲软的阴茎，“回去了。”

iv

他们并没有回大宅，而是去到俱乐部不远处的一处酒店公寓---当偶尔在市区逗留或 Hux 想要玩些新花样的时候，Hux 就会带他来这里。

Kylo 看到了熟悉的医疗床，他缩着肩膀看看Hux，不知道自己是该主动爬到上面还是跪下等待 Hux 的指令。

Hux 没有在意 Kylo 的忐忑，或者说这正是他希望的。

他高大的奴隶、淘气的所有物不能指望任性之后立刻获得宠爱，“准备好自己。”

Kylo 瞥了一眼被束缚衣捆在椅子上的 Poe，有些难堪地咬住嘴唇。刚从昏迷中苏醒过来的 Poe不知道眼前发生了什么，他甚至没意识到 Hux 命令的对象是 Kylo。

直到 Kylo 踢掉鞋子，解开斗篷的扣子，深色的丝绒坠落到地面上，堆在他肥软的脚边；然后是击剑服的上装，也被随意地丢弃在一旁，丰腴的身体完全展示出来，雪白的脊背上几道红痕依稀可见。

Kylo 并不习惯在Hux以外的人面前裸露，他的身体都因为羞耻和难堪变成了浅粉色。他快步走向医疗床，平趴在上面，手臂不安地抱住床头的软枕，眼睛微微睁大，大鼻子兔子般抽动着，紧张得嘴唇发白---当趴上这张床，他就已经顾不上羞耻，他不知道自己会得到什么惩戒，未知甚至比惩戒本身还要让他恐惧。

Kylo听到了熟悉的脚步，不由自主地呜咽了一声，像是被丢在黑夜里的幼兽。冰凉的手掌轻柔地划过他的脊柱，每一寸皮肤都随之战栗，Kylo 几乎要忍不住回头看看，看看接下来等待着他的会是什么。

但他记得规矩。

如果 Hux 想要他看着，医疗镜会悬在他斜上方，纤毫毕现地照出他的丑态---软弱、淫荡、被小玩具支配着辗转求欢；现在显然还不到那个时候。

Hux 的手指在他的腰窝处停顿了一下。

两个浅浅的凹陷像是小小的酒杯，或许可以盛些酒来尝尝，只不过不是今天。

今天他们还有客人。

Hux 决定先为客人上一道开胃菜，常规却经典，稍稍刺激一下胃口。

他从 Kylo 凌乱的西裤里抽出皮带，这是几个月前他亲自选取的礼物，漆黑又柔软，就像是他心爱的贵族奴隶一样。他抚摸过皮带光滑的表面，对折后在空中甩了甩，然后毫无预兆地抽在 Kylo 娇嫩的膝弯。

Kylo 压抑不住地呜了一声，肩膀抖动了一下似乎在抽泣，双膝迅速屈起，浑圆的臀瓣成为了身体的最高点，双腿微微分开，嫩红的股沟及粉色的 Omega 器官都隐约可见。

Poe 似乎刚刚彻底清醒过来，看着眼前的景象不可置信地瞪着 Hux，像是瞪着什么闻所未闻的怪物，但单薄的囚衣却完全无法掩盖一个 Alpha 最本能的反应。

Hux 很满意---Kylo 没有让他失望，Poe 的反应更是在预料之中。

因此他决定给 Kylo 一点小小的甜头，奖赏他的驯顺。Hux从银制的盘子里捡起一枚玫红色的小球，拨动一下就在他掌心里嗡嗡震动起来。细长的手指拈起这小玩具送到 Kylo 已经急急绽开的穴口，晶亮的银丝顺着边缘的软肉垂下来，Hux 修剪得宜的指甲在那处刮蹭了一下，就听到一声含在唇齿间的低吟。

他像是忽然想起来了什么，拉低了上方的医疗镜，边缘的针孔摄像头忠实地将画面投放到附近的屏幕上。Hux 按下遥控器，让动弹不得的 Poe 也能毫不费力地欣赏到他独一无二的造物。

被屏幕放大后的肉洞仍然粉嫩诱人，或者说更诱人了---他的大腿根也泛着融融的粉色，湿润的器官急切地开合着，吃进去小球后依旧不知餍足，含住 Hux 细白的指尖吮吸着挽留。长长短短的低吟就像是绝佳的配乐，让室内无端升温了好几度。

Poe 的颧骨泛起不正常的潮红，他是个非常英俊的飞行员，而那意味着数不清的艳遇。但他从没见过这种花样，或许 Beta 中同时拥有两种性别的人并未罕见到让人震惊的地步，但是一个 Alpha，原力在上，他从未听说一个货真价实的 Alpha可以同时拥有两种性别，更不要说像眼前的 Kylo 一样，丰满的胸脯、柔软的身体、清淡却不容确认的信息素---他几乎就是个纯粹的 Omega！

更何况那是 Kylo，Skywalker 家不可一世的小少爷。

那个小杂种凭什么就能有这种命---为什么第一个发现的不是他！

Hux 像是看穿了他的想法，更加彻底地展示着自己的占有。

对折的皮带不紧不慢地落在 Kylo 松软白皙的臀瓣上，击打的每一声都如同一次宣告，鲜红的淤痕则是私人印记。Kylo 的整个身体都随着笞打一晃一晃，却从未闪躲或遮挡，相反，他高抬着屁股迎合着挥舞的皮带，即使咬住软枕上织物的嘴里不时泄出吃疼的低叫，眼泪也早已沾湿整张脸。

Poe 几乎不敢相信那是 Kylo，没人会相信下午还在酒会上霸道的雄狮般寸步不离地守在他的 Omega身边的 Kylo，现在会在他 小丈夫的皮带下面温顺得像是只未长成的羔羊。

Poe 几乎因此硬得发疼，仿佛他已经硬了一辈子那么久。

Hux 停下了笞打，将皮带仔细地卷起来放在一旁的托盘里。 Kylo 已经停止了啜泣，跟在 Hux 身边的日子并没让他习惯疼痛，甚至比遇到 Hux 之前还要敏感娇贵，就像是他已经惯于用哭泣而不是愤怒与暴力发泄情绪。

Hux 缓缓抚摸着他滚烫的臀瓣，他禁不住抬得更高凑向他冰凉的手掌。Kylo 喜欢这些时候，惩戒的间隙或是结束后，Hux 短暂的温存---如果他表现得更乖，可能还会有额外的奖赏。

他的手指紧紧陷进了软枕里，为自己即将出口的话羞耻得几乎抬不起头，但是他现在需要更多的、他想要 Hux 走到他身前，抚摸紧张的脖颈、泪湿的脸颊。

“主人，Kylo 知道错了。”

Poe 闷哼一声，他射在了裤子里。

Hux 的手落在Kylo 卷曲的黑发里，顺着他顶弄掌心的动作抚摸了几下，像是爱抚只爱娇的宠物。不过半分钟，他的手背碰碰 Kylo 还有些红肿的右脸，“躺好。”他的视线越过 Kylo 飘向还在大口喘息的 Poe，玩味地在他一塌糊涂的裆部逡巡两秒，嘴角甚至露出一点笑意。

他们的客人是个懂得欣赏的人。

Kylo 并没注意到 Poe 做了什么，他只是顺从地翻身---他看到了床尾的医疗镜，看到直勾勾盯着他的 Poe，Kylo一瞬间羞耻得红透了脸，睫毛颤动着低垂下来，逃避着镜中的景象、逃避着 Poe 的视线---大腿随着医疗床缓缓的移动被彻底打开，艳红的阴茎半勃着立起来，含着小球的粉色器官泄开一条狭窄的缝隙，湿润的边缘随着小球的震动和他凌乱的呼吸颤抖着一开一合。

Hux 伸手握住了他艳红的阴茎，Kylo 的呼吸都因此停顿了一秒。

除了惩戒，Hux从未触碰过他的 Alpha 器官，少年仅在指尖微有薄茧的细软手掌缓缓撸动了两下，看着那小东西在他手中跳动，拇指在敏感的入口处拨弄，Kylo 双手紧紧攥住医疗床的金属边缘，整个身体死死贴在床上抑制自己夹紧双腿的冲动。

“我要送给你一件礼物。”Hux 抬起头看向强忍着呻吟的 Kylo，“我还没有送给你过花，”他翠绿的眼睛在灯光下波光潋滟，一时间甚至温柔得像是初夏午后的海水，“你喜欢玫瑰么？”

Kylo 湿漉漉的双眼里还满是迷茫，像是还没听懂 Hux 的话。Hux 拿起托盘里细长的棕色盒子，捏起 Kylo 的手拨开搭扣，慢慢掀起了盒盖。

深蓝色的丝绒上躺着一朵金箔打就的玫瑰花蕾，轻薄的花瓣随着拿起的动作就轻颤起来，闪烁过金色的流光；金色的花茎纤细修长、光滑圆润，Kylo 的手指触碰之后才发现那并不是冰凉的金属。

Hux 在他的眉心间留下一个亲吻，“赢得它，Kylo，不要让我失望。”

Kylo 并不知道 Hux 指的是什么，但他早就学会了服从，“是的，主人。”

Hux 拖过一张高脚凳，纤瘦的身体坐在 Kylo 大敞的双腿之间，仍旧不忘调整医疗镜的角度，让 Poe 可以观看全程。

Hux 弹弹 Kylo 因为分神有些疲软的阴茎，那个他曾经引以为傲的 Alpha 器官 在 Hux 掌心重新充血站立起来，细小的开口缓缓渗出两滴前液。Hux 的拇指蘸着那透明的液体湿润了整根花茎，抬眼看看正睁大眼睛的 Kylo，唇角露出个孩子气的微笑，就像是得到了什么期待已久的新玩具。

“我本想过一阵子再送给你，”花茎的尾部探进了那处小孔，Kylo 全身都一瞬间绷紧，湿漉漉的黑眼睛里立刻盛满了泪水，“但是今天我们恰好有客人，所以出于礼仪，提前拿出来添些装饰。”

骨节分明的手指坚定地推进着花茎，一分一分将它没入 Kylo 直立的阴茎里，Kylo 全身都浮上一层薄汗，分开的大腿剧烈地小幅度颤抖着，口中不住发出断断续续的哀鸣，“主人…主人…”

直到长度恰好的花茎完全没入，只留下精致的花蕾点缀在 Alpha 器官的头部，随着内里温度的不断升高缓缓绽放。

一朵被 Kylo 身体催开的金箔玫瑰。

Hux 爱怜地碰碰那朵玫瑰，刚刚有些适应的 Kylo 因为这微小的动作再次颤抖起来，眼泪顺着下巴滴在胸口，粉色的乳尖也被沾湿，像是滴露的蓓蕾。Hux 站起来，俯身低头用舌尖扫去了那一点泪水---包含着干净的 Omega 信息素，微微有点苦，如同刚泡好的茶。

亲吻让 Kylo 有些受宠若惊，这已经是今天的第二次了---是过去半个月加起来的总和。他松开攥着边缘的手，讨好地拽住 Hux 的袖口，带着浓重鼻音的声音低声，“主人…Kylo 好疼…”

Hux 在他哭得鲜红的鼻头上拧了一下，“你不喜欢我的礼物么？”

Kylo 连忙摇头，“喜欢……喜欢！”

Poe 就像是被遗忘了，Kylo 此时像是已经完全忘记了还有一个人在一旁围观，全心全意地只注视着那个小杂种，就像是他刚碰到那个小东西时一样。他想起他们坐在酒吧里，Kylo 用青橄榄搅着杯子里的酒，瘦削苍白的脸上写满傲慢和觊觎，“我看上了 Hux 家那个小杂种，我要得到他，教教他谁才是老大。”

那时他在想什么来着？对，他怂恿 Kylo，“去啊，Ben，给那个不知道天高地厚的杂种个教训，一个 Omega还想怎么样？”和 Kylo 混在一起首先要学会的就是顺着他，他生来就没遇到过挫折，Poe 也是这么做的，他们不过是聊解寂寞的床伴，没必要因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事争吵---但那是在他从没见过 Kylo 这幅样子的时候。

他的目光在 Kylo 年轻丰满的身体上与屏幕间流连，那颤巍巍的金色玫瑰、粉色器官中间那条流蜜的小缝---原本这都应该是属于他的，他应该对 Ben 更强势、如果他早知道他不过是这样的一个软蛋。

Hux 的目光重新落在 Poe 身上，像是看穿了 Poe 的想法，眉毛轻轻挑起来，“我很高兴你这样欣赏我的造物，Mr.Dameron，但是这太不礼貌了。”

Poe一时回不过神---造物？这小杂种把 Ben 变成今天这个样子的？怎么可能？Ben 分明是个货真价实的 Alpha！但他很快就收起自己的震惊立刻变成了下意识地反唇相讥，“两个 Omega 能干什么？你猜他还会依赖这些乱七八糟的玩意儿多久才忍不住去找一个真正的 Alpha 满足自己？“

“你会么？”Hux 的手指深入 Kylo 的 Omega 器官里，湿热的软肉重重叠叠地含着那枚小球，但却无法阻止它被带离体内，沾满晶亮体液的小球湿哒哒地被扔进托盘里，而他的 Omega 器官都感受一阵前所未有的潮热，空虚的肉洞从深处泛起奇异的瘙痒，与此相比阴茎处的不适几乎微不足道。

Kylo 的鼻子此时才刚刚闻到一股前所未有的信息素味道---冰雪中埋藏的一朵玫瑰，冷冽又仿佛行至末路的最后一点甜香。

属于 Hux 的信息素。

Alpha 的信息素。

那颗金红色的头颅低了下去，就埋在他双腿之间。灼热的舌头钻进盛满花蜜的入口，品尝他珍藏已久的佳酿。此起彼伏的软肉迎合着、争夺着舌尖的那一点宠爱，任由他将一切都搅得天翻地覆、破碎再整合。他勾缠着内里那一处，反复地、反复地刮蹭、折磨，直到汹涌的汁水再次淹没整个柔软的容器，唇舌的主人仍旧不肯放过，长长地吮吸仿佛将他的灵魂都从身体的最深处扯出剥离。

Kylo 眼前只有一片白光，他不知道自己发出了多少声音、做出了什么动作，一切都只有本能，只有他和他的主人，只有席卷全身的空虚---

Hux 离开了他的身体。

“Armi---主人---”Kylo 语无伦次地叫喊，此刻他不在乎不远处的 Poe、甚至不在乎 Hux 是什么时候完成了分化，他只想要他的 Alpha 填满他，占有他。

难得有了温度的小手拍拍他失魂落魄的脸颊，“下来。”

Kylo 委屈地抓住他的手，软得几乎站不住的双腿艰难地爬下了医疗床，并拢起来扶着边缘站好。他的小丈夫还不到他的胸口，但是他全部的依靠和渴望。

瘫在椅子上的 Poe 已经说不出一个字，他的裤裆肮脏的连 Kylo 都一眼看出刚才再次发生了什么。

Hux 示意 Kylo 把自己重新裹进斗篷，“你的旧情人是个很好的客人，Kylo，我们可以多留他一阵子。”

Kylo 哆嗦着嗯了一声，Hux 的手搭上他的腰，像个再绅士不过的贵族丈夫，“我们该回家了。”

-Fin-


End file.
